Camp Lazlo/Characters
The following list of characters appear in the 2005 Cartoon Network series Camp Lazlo. The list is sorted in order of importance and appearance in the show: major characters are listed at the top, while supporting characters are listed in the "Other" sections. Bean Scouts This section requires images. 'Lazlo' Lazlo is a fun-loving, free-wheeling Brazilian spider monkey. Lazlo is always happy and having fun, even when everyone else is bored; a creature of simple pleasures, Lazlo is easily entertained between creativity and a vivid imagination. Lazlo is friendly and compassionate to a fault. It is also shown on multiple occasions that he loves animals, having taken in a good number of "pets", each for a short period of time. He is also oblivious to the fact that many of his fellow campers find his attitude annoying. One of the plainest examples of this reaction to Lazlo's personality is during Edward's "tour" of Leaky Lake, where one by one, everyone abandons the boat, leaving Lazlo blissfully unaware of how he provokes people. Lazlo is optimistic and is rarely seen angry or depressed except in a few cases, but he quickly recovers, and never holds a grudge. Lazlo's cheerful, idealistic and peace-loving attitude and overactive imagination towards solving problems doesn't always agree with Scoutmaster Lumpus' ideas of how things should be done. This is a source of conflict between Lazlo and Lumpus, even though Lazlo does not realize it. A responsible Bean Scout, he follows codes and rules of the Bean Scouts and owns a copy of the Bean Scout Handbook, much to Lumpus' annoyance. With all the rules, routine and structure of Camp Kidney, Lazlo has a hard time fitting in with some of the other residents of Camp Kidney; notably making several conflicts with Edward, who is often scheming to put an end on Lazlo's fun, but Edward's plots invariably fail to affect Lazlo in the intended manner. It is shown that Lazlo has some interesting and often bizarre talents such as stacking beans, sitting on pine cones for long periods of time and playing the banjo. He also seems to have some talent for directing as he is chosen as the director for a play named "7 Deadly Sandwiches" although his cheerful personality shows once again, making him blissfully unaware of the chaos created by his several play changes and the arguing of several scouts. Bananas are his favorite food; typical of cartoon characters, his animation is highly exaggerated, and his smile even resembles a banana. As much as Lazlo revers the Bean Scout Handbook, he believes that the comic book is the greatest book of all. When Lazlo placed a portrait of his in Lumpus' family tree, intending it to be just a remembrance, Lumpus mistook him as his son. Lumpus retires from his job, and passes the camp down to Lazlo. Lazlo becomes Scoutmaster Lazlo, if only for a brief while. Lazlo is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. 'Raj' Raj is a cautious elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. He is one of Lazlo's bunkmates in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with his best friends Lazlo and Clam. He wears a combination beanie and a fez instead of the usual Bean Scout hat. He appears to love his hat because where the Bean Scouts don't have to wear their hats, he wears his all the time. When Harold was trying to impersonate Raj, Harold was wearing a similar beanie and Raj complimented Harold on his impeccable taste. The propeller spins rapidly when he is agitated, a common visual clue used with many other characters where a prop reacts to the persons state of mind (Popeye is one quintessential example, where his pipe spins). Raj has a little bit of rivalry with Samson. While both Raj and Samson are cowardly and vain, Raj is a little less so. Samson tried to blackmail Raj by threatening to tell the other Beans about Raj's big secret, which is that Raj has two belly buttons. Once everyone knew his secret, the other Beans Scouts didn't mind. Samson and Raj also have had bitter arguments over a bottle of nasal spray; and Samson once tried to hide in Raj's potato salad, which made Raj understandably upset. When Raj finds a secret hot spring to soak in, to help him from breaking out in acne, both Raj and Samson again get into another spat about who's hot spring it really is. In the end, they both agree to share the hot spring. We also see that Raj is a bit of a "drama queen", storming off the stage of play rehearsal; it actually turns out that he suffers from stage fright. He is heavily obsessive compulsive; for example, he has seven blankets, one for each day of the week, to sleep with at night. Raj hates messes, pests and anything that slithers or crawls and cowers from many things such as swimming. Raj has a very sensitive disposition and easily gets upset to the point of crying when saddened, scared or making big careless mistakes. He even cries much more often than Lazlo and he tends to react by hiccuping. In spite of his fears, Raj sticks with his friends in their adventures because, like them, he loves fun (almost as much as his yodelling record collection). He seems to have concern for Lazlo. One might consider him a good balance to Lazlo's impulsiveness and sometimes has to bring Lazlo back reality when his imagination is overactive. He dreams of becoming a professional DJ one day. Raj loves marshmallows, to the point where he is completely addicted to them. Raj is allergic to bacon. Everyone pronounces Lumpus' name as Luhm-puss /lʌmpʊs/) but Raj is the only scout who pronounces it as Loohm-puss /lumpʊs/). While at camp, his parents send him presents from Kaffizzle River. Marshmallows are his favorite food, almost to the point of addiction. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. 'Clam' Clam is a small, quirky albino pygmy rhino who is part of the Jelly Cabin trio. He has a low voice and speaks in short bursts of three or four words, repeating the last words of others say. Though seemingly unintelligent, Clam is actually a musical, artistic and academic genius. He once painted a portrait that looked identical to Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa. From an empty soda bottle, he coaxed a symphonic version of Beethoven's Ninth, complete with supporting chorus. His wide variety of knowledge is also hinted elsewhere, such as a knowledge of French. Clam also shows mechanical genius, having created a bicycle out of wood and turning a hairdryer into a remote-controlled airplane. When Samson created a secret stash of candy, Clam's trade offer was an abacus. Despite all this, he has modest dreams of one day being a professional bathroom attendant. Despite his short stature, Clam also has immense strength. While collecting firewood, we see him carrying an enormous tree trunk, and carrying the Jellies on his shoulders. Clam's razor-sharp horns have been used for opening cans and cutting through or into thing. Of the three Jellies, Clam tends to serve as a balance between Raj's over-cautiousness and Lazlo's love of thrill seeking, though he generally prefers to ally with Lazlo. This is best exemplified when the first time all three meet, Lazlo suggested that their cabin name should be "Jelly"; while Raj voted against it, Clam was in full support of the name. A rare disagreement occurs when both Clam and Raj refuse to be drawn in to Lazlo's rose-colored world, choosing to not accompany Lazlo when he goes on Edward's lake tour. This disagreement was due to the fact that the Jellies were attempting to start a tour business, which Edward typically out-did; Raj and Clam were offended that Lazlo was so quick to give up on the idea. His full name maybe Clamus, as hinted in episode title Prodigeous Clamus and Lazlo has called him this once. Clam like gooseberries, and has an eerie talent for making his voice sound exactly like Edward. Shrimp cocktail is his favorite food. Clam is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Edward Platypus Edward Platypus is a platypus who sleeps in Pinto Cabin with Chip and Skip. He enjoys watching the suffering of others and is constantly coming up with schemes to spoil any fun that Lazlo and his pals might have. He has a severe hatred for Lazlo and Camp Kidney, though that has lessened over time. Despite his intense dislike of Lazlo, Edward has joined forces with him for a common goal on a few occasions. Edward is the youngest member of Camp Kidney and was the only camper who could not watch the horror movie because he was not a "big boy" yet according to the Beanscout handbook. Despite his age, he often acts more mature than the other scouts at Camp Kidney and his voice is more like an adult than the rest of the campers. He even has his own credit card. As opposed to his aggressive and bitter attitude, Edward secretly loves playing with dolls, his favorite being a doll named Veronica that he got for Christmas, and he liked it so much, he told his mom (Susan) to give the rest of his presents to charity. He would also really like to own a "voodoo drum". Edward won Camp Kidney's mascot contest with his "Duke of Lice" costume by using a blackmail drawing of the Jellies who were certain to win but the prize was not as good as it originally seemed. A similar twist of fate occurred when Edward wins the go-kart race, yet his trophy is the smallest of them all. His closest friends are his bunkmates Chip and Skip who are the only campers who make him feel smart due to their collective stupidity. Perhaps because of their similar personalities, Gretchen from Acorn Flats has a crush on Edward, which Patsy finds amusing. Edward (and later, Gretchen) is terrified when he finds out his needs to compete with Lazlo in checkers. When he is confronted by McMuesli over his anger issues, Edward mutters a single word, "loser", which is a stark allusion to the insecurities Edward feels. Edward is very deceitful, and hardly an episode goes by without some scheme of Edward's failing to induced the worship Edward so much desires. He ordered a number of phony merit badges to make himself feel better, which almost has him attending Tomato Camp. Edward is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Samson Clogmeyer Samson is an accident-prone, nerdy, neat freak guinea pig who wears large spectacles. He has terrible luck, is easily hurt and is known as the "Camp Wimp" and is constantly pushed around by some of his fellow campers. Due to his numerous physical weaknesses, he has an assortment of "health buddies" named "Nasal Allergy Buddy", "Asthma Buddy", "Foot Fungus Buddy", "Eyeball Buddy and "Skin Rash Buddy". He has a hard time fitting-in, is commonly ignored by other scouts and doesn't have any real friends at Camp Kidney. When social, he is usually seen with Edward, only to be pushed around by Edward's dominating personality. When upset or agitated, he will repeatedly say "merp" or "nerts" (an onomatopoeia for a noise guinea pig makes). He is part of the Fava Cabin along with Dave and Ping-Pong and is the postmaster for both of the scouts' camps; he picks up mail at the main post office in Prickly Pines before delivering it to either Acorn Flats or Camp Kidney. In one episode he became camp bully. Samson also seems to have some sort of rivalry with Raj, the two had a bitter argument over who owned a hot spring; later they decided to share it. Samson is convinced that some new scouts are aliens but the only people who will believe Samson are minor background characters. Raj makes fun of his situation by saying "You think it makes a difference if those vague background characters believe you? Surely you can do better than that!", which only provokes Samson further in trying to redeem himself. It is later revealed that Samson's new "friends" were the aliens in disguise and that they were only using him and even refer to him as obese. Samson's weight is a point for others to poke fun at him, both Edward and Commander Hoo-hah have called Samson by the unflattering nickname "Butterball" and Raj and Edward have also called him "Dough-boy". Even though he has no friends Lazlo seems to be the only one who is nice to Samson. Later episodes in the series has shown that he seems to have trouble when it comes to making friends or not being interrupted while speaking. He keeps a secret journal, where it's revealed that he really wants to be Lazlo's friend. It seems he resorts to talking to frozen cavemen, who goes berserk; and talking to rocks, which slithers away, because no one else will listen to him. Multivitamins are his favorite food. Samson is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Chip &Skip Chip and Skip are two clueless, dirt-loving dung beetle brothers. They not only love dirt, but it's required that they stay dirty; if they get clean, they'll fall asleep for 100 years. As dumb as they may be, Skip is the only camper to wear a sash with several awards pinned to it; this is a device to help viewers differentiate between Skip and Chip. Also, Chip's voice is slightly lower then Skip's. They live in Pinto Cabin with Edward and are usually the ones who help him carry out his schemes though they're not totally aware of what's really going on. They're the easiest scouts at Camp Kidney to spot because they're constantly being followed by a big cloud of fruit flies (similar to Pig-Pen in the Peanuts comics) that they got from Lazlo. Skip is the eldest of the two, having been born three seconds earlier than Chip and they're both 6' 1" (185 cm). When not at camp, they're cared for by three nannies; they also have the ability to summon filth and scum to themselves (a parody of the Wonder Twins). The ironic thing about them is they appear to be dim-witted but they are in the Genius Society. While they were hanging upside down, the blood rushed to their brains and turned them into geniuses. Among the astonishing things they did were mending Samson's kaleidoscope, developed a growth-enhancing liquid, answering several questions from some Bean Scouts, creating a computer out of twigs and clay and freeing themselves psionically from being hung. Envelopes are their favorite "food", because they like the taste of them and sacrifice them to the volcano. They appear to have uncanny strength and were literally able to move mountains for Lumpus. Both are voiced by Steve Little. Dave and Ping Pong Dave and Ping Pong are two identical twin loons except that Ping Pong is taller. Unlike Chip and Skip, they are only together if the plot requires. They're both part of Fava Cabin with Samson. They are usually seen saying or mumbling about some boring topic. It is hinted that they were originally going to be named Ping and Pong but apparently the idea was scrapped. It is implied that they are smart, as they are most of the time talking "nerdy", and discussing something that is considered high-school level. Whenever they are seen one of them says something, to which the other responds with "That seems logical". Later episodes in the series has shown that they are both in charge of the camp newspaper, "The Weekly Bean," which was later renamed to "The Bean" thanks to some help from Lazlo. Both are voiced by Doug Lawrence. Camp Kidney Staff This section requires images. Scoutmaster Alonquin C. Lumpus Alonquin C. Lumpus (simply called Scoutmaster Lumpus, as his first name is rarely mentioned) is an angry, stick-in-the-mud moose with a big ego. His head has the same design of Heffer Wolfe's head. His last name is always mispronounced by almost everyone except Raj and sometimes Slinkman, who only mispronounces it in Lumpus' absence. Everyone else refers to him as Scoutmaster "Lump-us". Everything has to be exactly how he likes and wants it to be or he becomes enraged. He is always in a bad mood and this horrible disposition could have been caused by his parents' failure to visit him at camp and tell him that they love him or even show any signs of care for himneeded. One of the things that does make Scoutmaster Lumpus happy is doing what he can to ruin the fun for the other scouts. This includes confiscating packages sent to the campers from home, because they're against camp rules; this is just an excuse as he keeps them for himself afterwards. However, the very thought of eating can turn his personality around. Nobody, however, knows Lumpus's secret: he loves playing with dolls and has a collection of them stashed in his closet. He is a member of a secretive club called the "Legume Council" and desires to be Grand Legume. Lumpus had a ritual of visiting an old site near the camp where his grandfather, General Sherman B. Lumpus, had fought in and won a battle though after an attempt to scam his fellow troops. General Lumpus was attacked by his own men and ended up rolling down the mountain into a parade. He was last seen cleaning up after the elephants. Scoutmaster Lumpus hates almost everyone and lacks any kind of social skills. His disrespectful nature is targeted towards Slinkman and does whatever he wishes to make Slinkman's life as miserable as his, despite the fact that he truly likes Slinkman deep-down and considers Slinkman his friend. The only individual he shows any respect towards is Commander Hoo-Hah, due to Hoo-Hah being his boss and the fact that he intimidates Lumpus. He is not the real scoutmaster, he is actually a deranged lunatic that held the real scoutmaster, a cow, for the summer. This happened in the series finale. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Slinkman Slinkman is a banana slug. Like a real slug, Slinkman is an invertebrate organism. He knows the Bean Scout manual cover-to-cover, although he seems to always read it upside down; he is loyal, kind, obedient and generally keeps the camp running despite Scoutmaster Lumpus' frequent hissyfits and constant laziness. Slinkman sometimes respects the book more than he cares about the kids.30 He generally assumes a submissive role, doing nearly everything for Lumpus and obeying his every command. There have been a handful of situations where Slinkman stood up to Lumpus, such as when he wanted to go to "Slugfest" but Lumpus wouldn't permit it, until Slinkman went berserk and wrecked all of Lumpus' possessions, belched into the camp PA system and licked Lumpus' hands, getting slug slime all over them.49 However, these instances are the exception and are usually only when Slinkman's compliant, non-confrontational nature is pushed to the limit. Slinkman has to do a lot of things but he does love kids, particularly those of Jelly Bean Cabin and sometimes acts like one of them. He's a master at shadow puppets, complete with an imitation of Scoutmaster Lumpus and a good prankster. He has a not-so-secret desire to be a race-car driver and reads racing magazines.36 It was discovered in Slugfest that Scoutmaster Lumpus actually enjoys hanging out with Slinkman since he has worked for five years under Scoutmaster Lumpus. In the first few seasons, Slinkman always carried around a clipboard, saying, "Yes Sir", almost every time Slinkman was told by Lumpus to do something while carrying a clipboard. He later abandons it and says, "Yes sir", less and less as the series progresses, eventually getting to the point of rarely saying it or not saying it at all. Slinkman can run as fast as all the other characters and possibly faster, while ironically being a slug. He was a replacement for Jane Doe while she was away and ends up having the same personality (like Lumpus) after him being treated unfairly by the Squirrel Scouts but when they were in real danger, Slinkman realized he was behaving like Lumpus and after reverting to his normal self, saved the Squirrel Scouts. Slinkman's catchphrase is "Hey man, how's it goin'?, which aggravates Lumpus. We actually see a flashback from Slinkman's point of view, where Lumpus is pouring salt on Slinkman, as punishment for not confiscating campers candy; this may go a way towards explaining Slinkmans periodic eruptions. When boating around the Squirrels Scouts' camp, Slinkman and Lumpus were often a prey to the watermelons thrown by Ms. Mucus. Slinkman later learns to counter them by smashing with a baseball bat. Slinkman and Lazlo appear to be kindred spirits; when the new Bean Scout Handbook edition is about to be delivered, both of them are extremely excited, going to the post office to eagerly await it's delivery. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Commander Hoo-Ha Commander Hoo-Ha is a bison whose name comes from the military exclamation "Hoo-Ha" (or "Hoo-rah"). He is the leader for both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats. His appearances brings the whole camp to anxiety, as the penalty for failing his camp inspection is no clean underwear for a year. It seems that he doesn't know Slinkman's name because keeps calling him "Slugman", which Slinkman tries to unsuccessfully correct. He doesn't seem to know or care what a platypus is and refers to Edward as some sort of beaver-duck. His daughter is Patsy Smiles, of the Squirrel Scouts, and Hoo-Ha is highly protective of her, sometimes to the point of violence. He once mentioned that he attends "court ordered" anger management classes. Lazlo seems to be his favourite scout. Its HIGHLY possible he suffers from mental instability. His name and behavior suggests that he was once a marine. The insignia on arm reveals him to be a staff sergeant, but his title, Commander, is a rank in the Navy; the insignia on his chest is that of a three-star general, also known as a Lieutenant General. He drives a vehicle which sometimes resembles a Jeep and other times looks like a Humvee, license plate number "Hrumph", (an angry grunt or snort), decorated with flags bearing a single star, which is the insignia of a general. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Chef Heimlich McMuesli Chef McMuseli is Camp Kidney's goat cook. His name is a direct pun on muesli, a popular health food. McMuesli appears to be a health food nut, what one might even call a hippie. He's either vegetarian or totally vegan, drives a van which looks suspiciously like an old VW Bus complete with flowers painted on the side. He would rather serve the camp tofu based food but when the campers revolt against him, he leaves his post to go hiking. He's rather cheerful but also seems to be rather impatient at times, as demonstrated when his meals are made fun of by Lazlo. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Nurse Leslie Nurse Leslie is a pink nurse shark and is Camp Kidney's nurse. He's usually seen with a cup of coffee in his hand and a rather bored expression on his face. He tends to all the campers' ailments and issues excuses when necessary, though it is very apparent that he hates his job and doesn't like dealing with the Bean Scouts. He can't stand the waiting room's music and doesn't know the source of it in order to shut it off. He knows a good deal about First Aid, but is often too bored or distracted to do a proper job. For example, when Lazlo had a leech on his head the x-ray clearly showed the leech drinking Lazlo's blood, but Nurse Leslie still told Lazlo it looked fine to him. He never walks from place to place, instead propelling himself using a swivel stool that he always sits on. In fact, he's been on his stool for years and has lost his leg strength. In some episodes he has a sea-green eye and a white eye, while in others he has two white eyes. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Other Scouts The Lemmings The Lemmings are teal-colored and black eye colored lemming quadruplets. They are named Larry, Leonard, Louie and Liniment, and live together in Soy Cabin. Like lemmings, they'll follow one another, even to the point of running into a tree together. Oddly enough, when Edward pulls one of their pants down, the rest of their pants fall down. This bemuses Edward, as he pants them again to see the effect. They seem to play amongst themselves quite often, as we see them playing on a seesaw, two-on-two style, and they danced amongst themselves during a dance party hosted by Lazlo. They're often in the background carrying odd objects which are incongruous with the plot, as when we see them zip in and out of the scene carrying a cow. They have two moms and two dads. During the Parent's Day relay race, their parents were the winners, and announced as "Mr. and Mrs. and Mr. and Mrs. Lemming". Due to this, Samson really doesn't think they're brothers. All four of their voices are done by Steve Little. Fred/Harold Fred is a dark blue walrus scout from Camp Kidney. His role has strengthened over the episodes, where he once was just an unnamed background character, now he seems to be developing into a larger role. Raj says his name is Harold, although Fred tells him that's not his name. He likes to hang out with Milt, Sheldon and Larrison as they all sleep in the same cabin. Raj once invited Harold to go fishing, but Raj had an ultieror motive in wanting to cut out Harold's tusks. He speaks in a country/southern drawl. Fred hosts the early evening block of the Camp Kidney Radio station, in which he speaks in a very deep voice. Fred also bested Edward in a checkers competition. In Hello SMITS its me Samson, he was showing a picture of his mom to Dave when Samson took it away. He was one of the campers whom aliens copied in order to fool Samson. He is the only minor scout to have a staring role in more than one episode. He got sick of always being in the background and decided to do something about it. He tries to tries impress Raj, much to Raj's extreme annoyance, after Harold tries copy Raj. Raj tells him to "don't call, don't write, don't drop by unexpectedly". This sends Harold into a bitter depression. Once Raj relents, we learn that Harold always wanted to be a super hero named "Captain Banana Pants". Even though his real name is not Harold, he doesn't seem to mind, as all of the "cool guys" call him Harold, but he never does tell us his real name. Fred is voiced by Steve Little. Wilbert Wilbert is a light brown beaver scout from Camp Kidney. Scoutmaster Lumpus tried using him as a chain saw to cut down the Migrating Mulberry Tree, starting him by pulling on his tail. It was also revealed at the same time that he wears a retainer. He was also seen helping Edward, Chip, Skip and Samson at Old Geezer Geyser to get in the bus before the girls do. He was also seen in "No Beads, No Business" finding a free bag of chips Raj threw. He was once friends with Edward temporarily but then became friends with the stork camper. He speaks in a deep yet very nasal voice and is voiced by Tom Kenny. ' Squirrel Scouts & Their Staff Squirrel Sqouts Patsy Smiles Patsy Smiles is an upbeat and chipper mongoose who has a crush on Lazlo and will jump on him at any chance she gets; this plot device is repeated in many episodes, and should be considered a basic character trait of Patsy. She can be easily irritated and can be tomboyish, a trait she possibly inherited from her father, Commander Hoo-Hah. This relationship was a surprise to everyone, seeing as they're two completely different species. She is also a terrific Southpaw boxer and knocks out the entire Bean Scout Troop, although it was against her will. Patsy enjoys reading scary stories to her friends because she likes scaring people. She lied about knowing various martial arts to impress Lazlo and later revealed her feelings when he confronted her about lying. Patsy should be considered ringleader of the Squirrel Scouts. Most of the time, Patsy is the instigator of the girls antics, and the other girls willingly follow her lead. It should be noted that while she considers Gretchen as a very good friend of hers, they do seem to have a bit of a semi-rivalry with each other, as seen on certain occasions throughout the series; though Gretchen did help Patsy with getting Nina, another one of her friends, back from a trio of aliens. She is allergic to cheese, which may not necessarily indicate lactose intolerance. She uses this reaction to great effect when she eats cheese to bloat up and tricks Nina into thinking Patsy is an alien, calling herself Gorgonzola. In earlier episodes, however, we see her eating a grilled cheese sandwich, so her allergy may have developed at a later time. Patsy is voiced by Jodi Benson. Nina Neckerly Nina is a scholarly giraffe who is best friends with Patsy and Gretchen. Nina, is the nicest out of the three to the Bean Scouts, especially with Lazlo. She appears highly intelligent, what one might even call a "nerd". She has a penchant for science fiction, reading sci-fi books , attending sci-fi conventions and for reading comics; she's frequently seen reading one. Her favourite magazine to read is Tales to Stupefy. She has a "secret science workshop", a cabin where she designs crazy inventions and where she can get away from people. She was the co-founder of Lazlo's Nothing Club and was the only Squirrel Scout seen in attendance; she danced with Lazlo there. In another episode, she dances with Raj. She believed her soulmates are Chip and Skip due to a result from a board game. She also has talent for unicycling as seen in Miss Fru Fru. In that episode, Nina's solo act in the pageant was portraying an air traffic controller. After she and the other Squirrel Scouts mistook the meaning of the pageant for something that would enable them to fly, Nina became the first to attempt to do so. In the end, she went airborne for a moment but splatted on the floor. Nina is voiced by Jill Talley. Gretchen Gretchen is an aggressive and perpetually irritable and angry alligator. She rounds out the trio of main Squirrel Scouts. Among the Squirrel Scouts, she is the most tomboyish. She and Ms. Mucus have one thing in common; they both despise Bean Scouts. Although she hates Bean Scouts, she has shown Lazlo a bit of generosity. She has been known to help the Squirrel Scouts win tug-of-war against the Bean Scouts through dirty tricks. Clam once had a huge crush on her when he caught lovesickness. She has a crush on Edward, but appears to enjoy arguing with him. It should be noted that she and Patsy do seem to have an on and off semi-rivalry with each other. Gretchen is voiced by Jill Talley. Squirrel Scouts Staff Ms. Jane Doe Jane Doe is one of the leaders of the Squirrel Scouts, Jane Doe is a ditzy and scatterbrained doe, who is completely oblivious to Scoutmaster Lumpus' infatuation of her. She can't seem to remember Slinkman's name, as she refers to him as simply "the slug", or as Lumpus' pet slug. She once almost ate a sandwich made with poisonous berries but was "saved" by Lumpus. She lives in Acorn Flats with her scouts and assistant, Miss Rubella Mucus. She is girly and tries to be a feminine influence on the Squirrel Scouts. In her first appearance, she was fishing in Leaky Lake with huge success, which annoyed Lumpus to a high degree. She's often seen with a positive expression but she does occasionally get frustrated. There, it is revealed that she won a beauty pageant but only because she was the only one in contention. She's also talented in doing unicycling, juggling and plate-spinning simultaneously. She is the head of the Rock Buckskin Fan Club, of which the only other member is Almondine. Ms. Jane Doe is voiced by Jodi Benson. Ms. Rubella Mucas Ms. Rubella Mucus is a warthog who hates the Bean Scouts, claiming them to be "bitter, dim and crude". She actually planned on shutting down Camp Kidney by making them fail their physical test. She has a showdown with the Jelly Bean trio where it is revealed that she is extremely afraid of Bean Scout socks. She can play an organ and served as the organist for the Bean Scouts' theater. This is quite ironic for someone who despises Beans Scout to do something nice for them. Because of all this, she is most likely the reason why some Squirrel Scouts tend to have a hate towards Bean Scouts in spite of having a very nice Scout mistress. Opposite of Jane Doe, she's rarely seen happy. She is Ms. Jane Doe's assistant, with a type of Southern accent. She is also the person who blows the bugle for the Squirrel scouts to wake up and leads them in their morning routines. She is portrayed as a large and angry, stereotypical redneck woman. She lives in trailer and hoards any Bean Scout toy that comes near it. One room looked girlish and childish and was filled with toys, while another room looked like an office with her desk and a large portrait of herself in the NS. A large plaque in her office reads, "Tough Enough to Do it Right". We see her carrying a taxi with Jane Doe as a passenger, which fits her tough personality; and bakes cookies using tire to knead dough, and a chainsaw as a cookie cutter. Her hair is actually a wig which she takes off before going for a swim. Lazlo finds the wig and uses it to become "Madame Lazlo". While driving by Camp Kidney in a police car, apparently after reporting the theft of her wig, she finds Lumpus dressed as a ballerina, wearing her wig. She is Acorn Flats' camp mascot, and also the scarecrow for Acorn Flats' sunflower garden. Ms. Mucus is voiced by Jill Talley. Other Squirrel Scouts This section requires images. Almondine Almondine is a wise beige owl scout from Acorn Flats. She has dark brown hair, wears glasses like Nina, and is stereotypical "nerd" in appearance. She's the most commonly seen secondary Squirrel Scout. It is known that she loves mathematics, and she also enjoys theater. Her favorite actor is Rock Buckskin, and she feels that his latest flop, "Caribbean Caribou Two: Back in Action" really had no plot. She is the only Squirrel Scout whose a member of the Rock Buckskin Fan Club, of which is led by Jane Doe. She also helps Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen steal Camp Kidney's parade float. Almondine, Amber and Gretchen are the accountants for their cookie buisness. She makes an odd statement during the Fru Fru pageant, saying "I would like to be given the ability to fly"; somewhat ironic since she's an owl. During a field trip with the Beans, she ends up sitting alone, and having the only available spot on the bus, much to Edward's discomfort. Almondine is voiced by Jodi Benson. Toodie Toodie is the little light gray squirrel with tall, dark purple hair which is very similar to that of Marge from The Simpsons, and the smallest Squirrel Scout. She normally has a very minor speaking part, but joins in the singing on a bus trip. She is injured for the float competition, which caused the Squirrel Scouts delay in completing their float, and prompted them to steal the Bean Scouts float, and helps to throw watermelons at trespassers. Toodie is voiced by Tara Strong. Amber Amber is a light grey-blue rabbit scout from Acorn Flats, with curly light pink hair. Amber works as an accountant for the Squirrel Scouts' cookie selling business.8. She apparently is one of the few to pronounce Lumpis' name correctly.75 Though nobody considers the likes of Chip and Skip smelly, Amber appears to be an exception. Amber, Almondine, Nina and Gretchen listen to Patsy's Scary Stories. 22 She is seen with Honey and the poodle scout, when the party is in Camp Kidney's Mess Hall.59. When Raj imagines himself as Disc Jokey, Amber watches him closely. She is seen sitting next to the poodle scout, and drinking tea with her. She joins in the jumping with Almondine, the chasing Samson, and the singing on a bus trip. She is also seen in the other episodes. Amber is voiced by Tara Strong and sometimes, Jill Talley. Honey Honey is a light brown bear scout from Acorn Flats, with curly light blond hair. She doesn't have many speaking parts. In Camp Kidney's mess hall, Honey is seen eating beetwen the gopher scout and Wilbert when Lazlo falls down on the wagon. While coming into the dance party held in the Bean Scouts' mess hall, Honey considered it "A chump dump." At the end of the party, Lumpus explodes, sending fireworks into the sky; her remark was "That was like so cool!". Honey joins the singing on a bus trip, and the chasing Samson. She is also seen in the other episodes. She is voiced by Tara Strong and sometimes, Jill Talley. other Squirrel Scouts Suzie - a purple gray poodle Terrifield - a light green tapir Rachel - a pink gopher Category:Characters